


The Monster In The Lake

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, I love him, Megamind but he lives in a lake, and people are like, bitches, cryptid, gills!, he like got out of the prison and went and lived in the lake, imagine her surprise when she gets a boyfriend out of the deal, megamind with gills, roxanne just being like 'hes doing nothing to hurt anyone gotta save a fish man'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Roxanne had seen him once before.





	The Monster In The Lake

They were dredging the lake. So many people couldn't give up the idea of something living it that they allowed it to happen, just to get the idea that there was monster out of everyone's head. 

Roxanne worried. 

She had seen the monster they spoke of, and, if anything, he looked scared, clutching a ball with some sort of fish in it to his chest, before diving back into the water and disappearing. She had stared into his eyes, and had seen the fear. 

What would they do if they found him? 

Roxanne sighed, going down to the lakeside, the last day they were allowed before it had to be set off so that the work could be done. This late at night, however, there was no one there, and that's what Roxanne wanted. She walked down the beach, going towards where she had seen him, all those months ago. She hadn't told anyone, but that didn't mean she couldn't remember the spot perfectly well. 

She didn't know, though, if he would be there. Roxanne hoped, breifly, that he would be, so she could warn him. She had a bad feeling about what they would do to him if they managed to find and capture him. 

Roxanne kicked off her shoes, holding them in one hand as she walked down the beach, stepping into the water a bit, staring out into the lake, humming softly. She'd go as far as she could tonight before turning back. Tempted as she was to sleep out here, it wouldn't do her any good except slap a fine on her already stretched funds. 

There was a noise to her left, a whistling hum that made her turn, head tilted a bit as she listened to it. It was low, hovering into tenor range as it continued. Something was making that noise, and the best she could get was the creature she had seen. 

Roxanne let out a sigh, before following the noise. She was going to get murdered, she could feel it in her soul, but at this point, she didn't really care. The whistle wasn't like anything she ahd ever heard before, the echoing whine that began to accompany it adding into the strangeness of the noise. 

Then it ended it a sudden click and Roxanne found herself missing it. She looked around for the source of the noise and found nothing. For a moment she stood their quietly, before calling out into the dark. 

"Hey. They're gonna be dredging the lake tomorrow, so, if there's anything there you don't want to be found..." She trailed off, wondering where she was going with that statement, when behind her a stick snapped and she whirled around. 

The first thing she saw was a brilliant green, beautiful green eyes she couldn't stop herself from focusing on. She blinked, shaking her head, before trying to focus on him as a whole again. 

He was blue, which Roxanne found both surprising and not. He stood, clutching that ball with the piranha like fish in it like she had seen last time. He had on swim trunks that were so obviously stolen, since they were barely hanging onto his scrawny hips. He had a small unkempt beard, just down a strip of his chin. Roxanne blinked once, before tilting her head. 

"Huh... You know, I didn't get that good of a look last time I saw you." 

He clicked at her, before going wide eyed, clearing his throat. "Uh... sorry?" His voice wasn't quite what she expected, but neither was he, at this point. 

"No, you seemed a bit freaked out someone saw you anyways... Uh... I just... came down to warn you. They're gonna be searching the lake." 

His eyes went wide, and he clutched the ball closer to his chest, the fish inside doing a spin and growling at her. Roxanne sighed. 

"Too many people saw you, they're doing it mostly to dispel the idea that you actually exist. I... didn't think you'd want to be found, so I came down to warn you. I don't know what they would do if they got their hands on you..." Roxanne shuddered slightly, turning her head away. "If you've got somewhere else to stay-" 

"No... I don't think I do anymore..." He said it like he was sad, and Roxanne made a note of it for a bit. He hadn't always lived in the lake then. 

"Well... if you need help finding one-" 

"Can I stay with you?" The fish hissed loudly, and he tapped the side of the ball. Roxanne blinked, before nodding slightly. 

"Sure. We just... have to get you out of here without people noticing." He grinned a moment, nodding slightly. 

"Shouldn't be a problem, Miss..." 

"Ritchi. Roxanne Ritchi. You are?" 

He paused, pondering the question quietly, before shrugging. "I think he called me Blue for awhile, but there were people before that called me Syx. I don’t know if I much like either name..." 

Roxanne nodded, before reaching a hand out to him. "Then pick one, fish man, and lets go." 

He paused a moment, staring at her hand outstretched to him, before grinning and reaching out with his own, curling his fingers against hers.


End file.
